wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoko
Yoko is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Her skill level in Tennis is 1200 (Pro), but if her partner is Mike, her skill level will be 1100. Otherwise, her partner is Keiko. She is also Pro category in Boxing (1450+). Her skill level in Baseball is 650+ and she leads a team of herself, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, Ashley, Rachel and Lucía. Yoko '''plays on Tyrone's, Andy's, Tatsuaki's, Steph's, Ryan's, Hayley's, Julie's and Kathrin's baseball teams. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, '''Yoko is the Boss of level 19. She is very defensive and strikes often. She is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Maria and Tyrone. It is recommended you get to her with 3 hearts. Her skill in Swordplay is 883. In Table Tennis, she is in Pro Class. Her level is 1226+. In Basketball, her skill level is low at only 282. Her team is Julie and Emily. She is not great at Cycling, coming 75th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Yoko is a Master Mii. Trivia * Yoko's name normally means "sunshine child" in the Japanese language. * In Wii Party, Yoko and Akira have the second best pair rating in Friend Connection at 68 points (Good Pals), just 2 points behind Matt, the Boxing and Swordplay Champion, and Lucía, the Table Tennis champion. * Yoko has the top ranking for Marching Orders, in Wii Party: 5000 points. * In Wii Music, her name is Astrid and her favorite color is green. * Her Japanese name is Yo ko, It’s the same as her English name, but with a space between the O and K. * Her Wii Music name in Japanese is Asutoriddo. * In both Tennis and Table Tennis she is the 19th best player, coincidentally, she is the Boss of the 19th Stage in Swordplay Showdown. * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on Japanese Miis articles. Gallery YokoDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Yoko, as seen in the portrait 30- Yoko's Team.jpg|Yoko's Baseball Team IMG_20171209_115610.jpg|Charlie (skill 2557) vs Yoko (skill 1630): title defense Yoko.png|Yoko as the level 19 Boss in Swordplay Showdown Yoko-0.jpg|Yoko in Swordplay Duel Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 8.19.06 PM.png|Yoko in Basketball Yoko galactic congas.jpeg|Yoko in a Wii Music artwork as Astrid. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 2018-02-09 (49).png|Yoko in Baseball 20180210_072938.jpg|Yoko and her teammates Julie and Emily in Basketball 2018-02-09 (21).png IMG_0211.JPG|Yoko about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-28 (20).png 2018-04-04 (8).png|Yoko doubling up with Mike in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-04-05 (8).png|Yoko in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG 0570.jpg|Yoko in Swap Meet with Oscar, Megan, Daisuke, Luca, and Lucia 2018-05-25 (26).png|Another photo of Yoko in Swordplay Duel 1531690026024176336960.jpg|Silver Medal earned in Wii Play Shooting Range 1531690311936708918032.jpg|Yoko in Wii Play Find Mii 1531690912352771452483.jpg|Bronze Medal earned in Wii Play Find Mii 15328722962402057038793.jpg|Silver Medal Earned in Wii Play Table Tennis 15328726929541508322970.jpg|Bronze Medal Earned in Wii Play Pose Mii 1532873193064824766884.jpg|Bronze Medal Earned in Wii Play Tanks IMG_0518.JPG|Yoko playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0636.JPG|Yoko swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-16 (56).png|Yoko (right) in Cycling IMG 20180822 115213.jpg 1535977814649498430839.jpg|Silver Medal Earned in Wii Play Laser Hockey 15359782242021131797648.jpg|Bronze Medal Earned in Wii Play Fishing 15359786934331618668995.jpg|Gold Medal Earned in Wii Play Charge! 1535980007818646381485.jpg|Gold Medal Earned in Wii Play Shooting Range 2018-09-08 (9).png 2018-10-01 (62).png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_203616.jpg 5- Master.jpg Marco, Yoko, and Sandra participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Chika, Yoko, and Elisa participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Master CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Japanese Miis Category:4 Letters Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:White Females Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Boxing Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 5 Category:Tennis Pros Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Adults Category:Gold badge Miis